<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IshiMondo - Hospitality by Scoverva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151173">IshiMondo - Hospitality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva'>Scoverva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IshiMondo Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But he’s a dick with a heart of gold, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2020, Kinda mentions daiya??? Not by name but still, M/M, Mondo’s a dick, Taka runs away from home and I struggle to keep him in character, Takaaki was only mentioned but still</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ISHIMONDO WEEK DAY THREE - RUN AWAY AU</p>
<p>Description: Kiyotaka runs away from his overbearing parents and meets Mondo a troublesome street rat who decides to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IshiMondo Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>IshiMondo Oneshots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>IshiMondo - Hospitality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyotaka was stressed, really stressed. He knew his parents meant well, they really did, but Kiyotaka just needed a break. His mother was always pressuring him to study more, that his 97% on his math test could be better. And his father, whenever he too was stressed out, would shut himself away from his family or say that he was tired of all of this. Which, really, who could blame him?</p>
<p>So now, Kiyotaka was aimlessly wandering the streets of Japan, with nothing but his jacket, whatever pocket money was in it, and a backpack. Which, really, he had hastily packed. All he had was a water bottle, his flip phone, a thin blanket, and a half-empty box of crackers. It wasn’t much, but he’d have to make due. It was just a couple weeks, he told himself. A couple weeks of solitude and no responsibilities. Alone. Out in the cold. Without anyone or anything to shield him from the cold. Or the rain that just started pouring, which caused him to let out a loud, frustrated groan. </p>
<p>It had been raining for about ten minutes, with Kiyotaka completely drenched. Luckily, he found shelter at a bus stop, the roof of the small structure shielding him from the downpour around it. He wasn’t going to catch a ride, he needed the money for food. He’d just run around, that’s fine. </p>
<p>Then, he saw headlights approaching. Yeah, the bus driver might tell him not to stand there. Wait, no, that’s not a bus. It looked like a bike. Yeah, definitely a bike. Whoever was on it noticed Kiyotaka, as they started slowing down to a stop when they noticed him.</p>
<p>“‘Ey, if yer waitin’ for a bus ya ain’t gonna get one. Bus ain’t come ‘ere for years,” The man huffed, leaning forward to rest his arms on the front of the bike. Kiyotaka glared at him, folding his arms as if it would help warm himself up.</p>
<p>“I’m staying out of the rain, actually,” Kiyotaka corrected. “Then I’ll be on my way.”</p>
<p>“Really? Cuz it looks like ya did a bad job at that,” The man laughed. He extended his hand towards Kiyotaka. “Name’s Mondo Owada. Nice t’ fuckin’ meet ya.”</p>
<p>After a moment, Kiyotaka sighed, shaking Mondo’s hand. “I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru. And I didn’t mean to be out in the rain, for your information.”</p>
<p>“Really? The hell are ya even doin’ out ‘ere then?”</p>
<p>“I...” Could Kiyotaka really trust a stranger? “I ran away from home, if you must know.”</p>
<p>Mondo perked up. “Eh? How come? ‘Busive parents or somethin’?”</p>
<p>“What?! No!” Kiyotaka shouted. He looked away. “I just needed a break from my life. That’s all.”</p>
<p>“Ya could stay wit’ me, if ya want,” Mondo offered. Kiyotaka gave him a suspicious look. “I ain’t gonna do anythin’ t’ ya, promise! But a house is better than a fuckin’ run down bus station, ain’t it?”</p>
<p>Kiyotaka didn’t speak. He thought about it, and a proper roof and four walls did sound nice. But at the same time, this was some man he’d just met. Maybe it was exhaustion from the whole experience talking, or maybe that he just wanted a warm shower. Whatever it was, Kiyotaka wished it didn’t help him make his decision. “Fine then, where are we going?”</p>
<p>“My house, duh,” Mondo laughed, “It’s just a few blocks down, it’ll only take, like, five minutes. So, climb on.”</p>
<p>Although hesitant and reluctant, Kiyotaka obliged. He got on the motorcycle, grabbing the straps of his backpack as if he’d lose it.</p>
<p>“Dude yer gonna fall off if ya don’t hold on,” Mondo warned, turning his head to Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka looked at him with confusion.</p>
<p>“What am I supposed to hold onto?”</p>
<p>“Take a fuckin’ guess, buddy.”</p>
<p>After a few seconds, a light blush came to Kiyotaka’s face. “I’m not holding onto you.”</p>
<p>Mondo rolled his eyes, turning his face back to look at the road. “Suit yerself.”</p>
<p>He sped off, and Kiyotaka immediately reacted. He grabbed onto Mondo, wrapping his arms around him and clutching onto him. “I hate you with every fibre of my being! Why didn’t you warn me?!”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure I did!” Mondo argued. Which, he wasn’t wrong. “Whatever, hate me all ya want, at least ya ain’t gonna get a fuckin’ cold!”</p>
<p>Alright, he had a point. Kiyotaka shut his mouth, instead choosing to just watch the scenery rush by him.</p>
<p>They soon reached Mondo’s house, the bike slowing down to a stop in front if it. Kiyotaka climbed off rather quickly, with Mondo following suit.</p>
<p>“I am never getting back on that thing for as long as I live,” Kiyotaka insisted, wrapping his arms around himself in a lazy attempt to comfort himself. Mondo laughed.</p>
<p>“Alright panic prince, are ya takin’ a shower or nah? I’ll even give ya a pair o’ clothes t’ wear.”</p>
<p>“That...would be very much appreciated, thank you.”</p>
<p>Kiyotaka took his time with this shower. He was exhausted, and the warm water wasn’t helping. Eventually, he stepped out, seeing the clothes Mondo picked out sitting on the counter. Though, upon trying them on, he found that they weren’t exactly his size.</p>
<p>He stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hall to Mondo’s bedroom. He opened the door, seeing Mondo reading a magazine on his bed. “Owada, your clothes don’t fit me.”</p>
<p>“Aight, then walk ‘round in yer boxers. We’re both men, ain’t we? I don’t fuckin’ care.” Mondo didn’t even look at Kiyotaka as he spoke, which Kiyotaka wasn’t sure whether that was a good or bad thing. He sighed, walking back down the hall to replace the towel around his waist with his briefs. Luckily, they weren’t all that wet. Them just air-drying was good enough.</p>
<p>He walked back over to the bedroom, stepping inside. “So, do you have a guest bedroom, or am I sleeping on the couch? I don’t mind either option.”</p>
<p>Mondo dropped the magazine onto his chest, finally looking over at Kiyotaka. Who was more well-built than he assumed. “Ya can stay in ‘ere, if ya want. I ain’t got ‘nother bedroom, so-“</p>
<p>“Then what’s with the room down the hall?”</p>
<p>Mondo tensed up, looking away. “It’s, uh...it’s my brother’s room.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I didn’t realize you had a brother. Where is he right now? When will he be home?”</p>
<p>Mondo kept quiet for a moment. “He’s, uh, not here. Right now. I’m...He’ll be back, but not tonight.”</p>
<p>“Oh, alright. Do you know when he’ll-“</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Mondo shouted, sitting up. The magazine bounced down onto the bed, closing. Kiyotaka backed away, fearful.</p>
<p>“I...apologize. I’ll be quiet, sorry,” He muttered, bowing his head. “I’m sorry for upsetting you. F-Feel free to hit me, o-or kick me out...”</p>
<p>Mondo softened, turning away. “Nah, ain’t yer fault. ‘M sorry for shoutin’.” He let out a sigh, grabbing the magazine and tossing it onto the floor. “Offer still stands, if ya wanna sleep in ‘ere. If not, ya can sleep on the couch.”</p>
<p>“...I think I’d rather stay in here. After all, I’m in an unfamiliar place, so having some company would be nice,” Kiyotaka answered, sitting down next to Mondo. Mondo let out a small laugh.</p>
<p>“Ya gotta lay down, stupid.” Kiyotaka shot him a look, but laid down anyways.</p>
<p>“Thank you. For the hospitality.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no prob’m.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>